Setting Up
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elena wants to play matchmaker. Reno is her victim. But who on Gaia could fall for him? Reffie one shot for strawberrysodapop.


Setting Up

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for strawberrysodapop so enjoy! Please R&R.

As Tseng lay beside his wife in bed, he noticed the scheming look on her face.

"Elena, what are you thinking about?" He always knew to expect some kind of trouble when that look appeared.

"Matchmaking," she answered.

"Matchmaking...and who do you want to set up?"

"Reno, I mean he's nearly 25 and hasn't found anyone yet. Besides, even if he does prank me all the time he's still my friend. But I can't decide who to set him up with." Tseng thought of a good joke then.

"Could you imagine him with Kisaragi? That would be amusing to see and they both would probably annoy each other to death." Tseng chuckled after he said this and imagined what it would be like. When Elena didn't respond, Tseng nudged her side. "Elena, that was pretty funny so why aren't you laughing?"

Elena turned to him and grinned. Kissing him deep on the lips, she spoke after breaking apart.

"Thanks honey! I know just who to set Reno up with. We'll start tomorrow!"

Tseng shook his head and wondered just what he had started before sleep claimed him.

* * *

The next day, around noon, Reno was walking towards the new fun center that WRO had opened up for the community of Edge, Fun Land. While the red head had doubts about the name, the place boasted five go kart tracks, batting cages, laser tag, an arcade, bumper boats, mini golf, and a restaurant. Elena had invited him and since the Turk had nothing better to do on his day off, he decided to go.

He found the blonde standing next to her husband near the entrance along with one other person. Reno raised an eyebrow as he saw just who it was.

"What's the princess doing here?" Yuffie stuck out her tongue at the tone of his voice as he asked this and put her hands on her hips.

"If you must know Elena invited me. If you don't like it then tough Turkey!"

Elena got between the two and raised her hands to ward off anymore insults.

"Alright you guys, calm down. I wanted all of us to have fun so let's go play some laser tag. It'll be me and Tseng vs. you two, okay?" Yuffie and Reno nodded and both grinned.

"We're going to kick your butts!" Reno crowed.

"Yeah, so don't come crying to us when you lose," Yuffie put in. The two then ran ahead to the laser tag arena, giggling like mischievous children.

"I don't think this is getting off to the best start," Tseng observed as he walked with Elena after the pair.

"Just be patient," Elena replied, entwining her hand with his.

* * *

After hearing the rules from a rather bland worker, Reno and Yuffie were suited up along with Tseng and Elena, the game starting. Smoke poured in through some vents and the ninja and red head went on a killing spree, their lasers striking the chest plates of their enemies time and time again.

They had just pulled off their second successful strike on the other team's base when Reno caught a ten year old aiming his gun at Yuffie's back target plate.

"Get down!" Reno said, grabbing her and moving her out of the way. Unfortunately, he ended up getting hit and he sank to the ground.

"Reno!" Yuffie cried, eyes wide. "You...saved my score," she said softly.

"Just pay that punk back for me, alright?" Yuffie nodded and picked up her gun, rushing after the kid and ripping through all of his lives.

Reno and Yuffie's team ended up winning and Yuffie jumped into Reno's arms, whooping.

"We did it!" Reno smirked before letting go of Yuffie.

"Well we make a pretty good team, wouldn't you say?"

"Yep, but I would still kick your butt if I was on the enemy team," Yuffie said with all the confidence in the world.

"Pssh, whatever," Reno shot back. Yuffie poked his chest then and looked up into his eyes.

"I can beat you at anything, whenever, wherever, understand?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Reno growled.

"Fine, Turkey, then let's have a series of competitions. We'll start with go kart racing, then the bumper boats, and finally the batting cages. Best of three wins, 'kay?"

"Deal," Reno said. They both then spit on their hands and shook before running off to the go karts.

"Please tell me they didn't just spit on their hands," Elena said, sickened a little at the thought.

"I knew they were both immature but not to that level," Tseng commented.

"Maybe that's why they'll be so perfect for each other?" Elena suggested. Tseng didn't reply and Elena gestured towards the arcade.

"Any good at Ms. Pac Man?" she asked. Tseng grinned and nodded.

"I'm adequate."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" the blonde replied.

* * *

The go karts raced by each other, Yuffie sticking out her tongue as she passed Reno. Unfortunately, he passed her a moment later and crossed the finish line.

"That's one zero, princess!" Reno shouted, looking pleased.

"Let's just go to the bumper boats so you can lose," Yuffie grumbled.

Her prediction came true twenty minutes later as Reno got knocked into the water eight times by the Avalanche member.

"It's all tied up Turkey! And now it's the batting cages. I'll have you know I'm a master when it comes to hitting balls," the ninja boasted. A moment later she realized how her comment could be interpreted and turned red in the face.

"I bet you are," Reno smirked. Yuffie whacked him over the head for that and stomped towards the cages, Reno following behind.

Yuffie was up first and managed to hit thee of four but on the last one she dropped her bat and as she was bending over to pick it up, one of the balls struck her square on the butt, the ninja giving a cry of pain.

Reno laughed at this of course as the balls were only going ten miles an hour.

"That looked like it hurt," he said with a grin. Yuffie flipped him off and walked out of the cage, setting the speed up to twenty five miles an hour. Reno smirked and stepped in, picking up a bat.

He also hit three of four and as he was looking at Yuffie to boast, a ball flew out, striking him in the groin. Moaning in pain, the Turk bent over, clutching his privates while Yuffie giggled.

"Karma, Turkey. Wonderful karma," Yuffie said in a singsong voice. Reno just glared and got out of the batting cage, wincing a little at every step he took.

Once he was in the main complex, Reno headed for the arcade, muttering about stupid ninjas and their stupid contests. He spied a dating sim game and went in one of the booths. Apparently it was for two players but a wall cut off the other side, making it impossible to see just who you were playing with.

* * *

Yuffie followed after Reno to gloat about how she won or at least tied but couldn't find him anywhere. Spying the dating sim game, she slipped into the other booth and started playing with the other person across from her.

Reno smirked as he read the answer to her latest question. This woman he was playing with was a girl after his own heart. She hated mushy romantic stuff and loved action movies, wrestling, and Bruce Lee. Reno responded that he'd take her to a monster truck rally as a first date.

"Monster truck rally? Sounds awesome," Yuffie said quietly. This guy seemed pretty cool. He wasn't romantic, had her taste in television, and thought that Journey was the best band ever but only when Steve Perry was the lead singer. Yuffie agreed with him and typed it as a reply.

* * *

The game finally ended and the compatibility score flashed in Reno's eyes: 100%.

"Now I've got to find out who I was playing with," he said. Coming around to the other booth, he watched the curtain part as Yuffie stepped out, a wide grin on her face. However, it morphed to a look of wide open disbelief as she saw who it was.

"Turkey...you were...I...you like Journey?" Reno nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess we don't know a lot about each other, huh?" Yuffie nodded and moved a bit closer.

"But, um, that monster truck rally sounds like fun. Think I could go with you?" Reno moved closer as well and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sure...just as long as you chew with your mouth open and don't act prim and proper." Yuffie grinned once more and looked into his eyes.

"Alright....as long as you don't act all mushy, okay?"

"Any way you want it, princess," Reno whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Yuffie accepted it and kissed back.

Maybe Reno wasn't so bad after all, Yuffie decided as she savored the taste of his lips.

* * *

Elena observed the pair from the cover of a large bush by the restaurant and grinned.

"I knew it!" She looked over to her husband who seemed pensive. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...we know how bad Reno and Yuffie can be individually but what are they going to be like now that they're together?" Elena's eyes widened as she considered that and shivered a little.

"What have I created?" the blonde murmured.


End file.
